


You Drive Me Crazy

by UntamedCarebear



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntamedCarebear/pseuds/UntamedCarebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting for the first time on the set of Supernatural, Colin has had a massive crush on Brock Kelly but didn't expect anything to happen because of the major age difference, but they managed to become close friends. After fighting with his feelings for a year, Colin let it slip that he had feelings for the older man and was over joyed to find out the man felt the same way. Now they've been dating for two years and Colin has been begging Brock to have sex with him but kept getting told no because of how young he is. But how much longer can Brock keep resisting the temptation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Drive Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm like not even sure why I was suddenly inspired to write this. I was just bored one day and began wondering if anyone shipped Colin and Brock and so I decided to look and to my surprise, I couldn't find any stories, which surprises me since it seems Supernatural fans ship everyone on the show. So I decided to be the first person (That I know of) to write a Brock/Colin fic! Please go easy on me since I have no idea how Colin or Brock act normally so this may end up being a bit ooc.
> 
> Brock: 27  
> Colin: 16

Towl wrapped around his wait, Colin opened the door and left the bathroom as a wall of steam followed him out. Towl wrapped around his waist, he made his way over to the double bed that was in the back of his trailer. He was in Vancouver to do another episode of Supernatural and after a long day of playing mini Sam with Brock Kelly, who played teenage Dean, he was ready to lay down and relax.

But his plans seemed to take a turn when he felt arms wrap around his waist. Surprised, he jumped and tried to move away but the arms only held him tighter. "Relax, just me" He felt more than heard the familiar chuckle against his back and relaxed when he realized who it was behind him. "Scardy cat" Colin glared up at the older man behind him but there wasn't much heat behind it. "Well you snuck up on me, of course you're going to scare me" Brock just grinned and chuckled again before nuzzling his boyfriend's neck.

Colin felt his face heating up but still smiled and turned around in Brock arms and pressed himself more into the man. "I thought you had to finish up a few scenes? Are you done already?" Colin didn't think he had been in the shower very long but considering what he had been doing in the shower, he wouldn't be surprised if an hour had passed without him knowing.

"Finished early, which is surprising considering how much Misha and Jared kept goofing around" He smiled down at the younger boy and rubbed his back, he could feel his member starting to find the fact that Colin was pressed against him almost naked very interesting. Colin didn't say anything, just leaned up and pressed his lips against Brock's who, gladly deepened the kiss.

The younger boy opened his mouth and let out a small moan as Brock's tongue explored his mouth. He could feel himself slowly getting harder and started moving his hips against his older boyfriend's. "Brock..please" He had been basically begging the man for months now to have sex with him but of course it never happened because he was too young. 

He really hated being sixteen right now.

"Please please please" He chanted as he moved his hips against Brock's. "No Colin, you're too young" Brock could feel his resolve slowly slipping though. He really wanted to fuck the younger boy into the nearest mattress but Colin was just too young, he already felt like he was taking advantage of the boy being eleven years older, even though they had been dating for two years and Colin was more than willing to do whatever the older man wanted, But that's what scared him.

"Most people my age have had sex by now, I don't want to wait any longer, I want you to fuck me" He probably sounded like a whiny, horny teenager (And he was) but he had been with Brock for two years and he was tired of hand jobs and grinding each other through their clothes. He wanted more.

Colin moved away slightly so he could look at Brock directly. "Please Brock" Using the famous Sam Winchester puppy eyes that he had seen Jared use on people before, he jutted his bottom lip out and used one hand to untie the towl around his waist and let it drop. "I want you"

Brock was having an internal battle of good versus evil in head as he stared down at the boy. Once the towl dropped to floor the battle ended in a tie as both sides were suddenly all for the idea of shoving Colin into the nearest bed and fucking him senseless.

He pushed the boy away from him and for a moment Colin was suddenly terrified he had gone too far, until Brock took his shirt off, threw it over his shoulder and started kissing Colin. "You win" He murmured against the boy's lips and started pushing him towards the bedroom.

Brock soon found himself equally as naked as his younger counterpart, hovering over him as he pressed kisses to his neck. Brock trailed his hand down Colin's hips and grinned against the boy's neck when he started mewling. He could get used to those noises.

He was suddenly faced with a problem though. They had no lube or condoms. As if reading his mind, Colin moved and reached over to the nightstand, opened a drawer and pulled out some lube, but no condoms. "Um don't you have any condoms?" While he liked the idea of not using one, he didn't want to risk anything, while he was clean, he didn't know about Colin.

"I'm clean, my mom made get tested" He blushed a little. "I think she suspects something" Brock wasn't sure how to feel about that. "Did she..say anything?" While he was happy Colin was clean, he was still worried about the boy's mom finding out about their relationship.

"Well not really, she just told me last month that I needed to get myself tested for any std's and stuff but she had this like, weird look in her eyes, like she knows something" Colin squirmed again. "You're not going to change your mind are you?" He asked in a quiet voice. He had waited this long and to have it taken away from him, well, he's probably turn into a little kid for an hour or two and cry.

Smiling, Brock cupped Colin's cheek and kissed him gently. "I'm not don't worry" he said pulling away leaving Colin breathless for a moment. "If your mom does know, I'd say given the fact she hasn't tried to kill me yet means she accepts it" he hoped so anyway. He really hoped he didn't wake up tomorrow with the woman standing over him with a gun or something.

Grabbing the lube he popped open the cap before squeezing some on his fingers and moved his hand to his boyfriend's butt, giving it a squeeze.

"Come on" Colin mumbled as his boyfriend's hand started groping his butt. "Be patient" Colin rolled his eyes as well as his hips. "I've run out of patience now fuck me please!" He heard Brock mumble something that sounded like 'So impatient' before the first slid in, with no problems.

That surprised Brock, he'd never had sex with another guy before but he had heard that there was usually a little more resistance when it came to fingering, even with lube. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at Colin, whose face was suddenly a lot redder than it had been a moment ago. "I told you I ran out of patience" He mumbled, squirming. It took a moment to realize what he meant but once he figured it out, he blushed slightly and stared at his boyfriend. "You were fingering yourself in the shower?" The image that appeared in his mind made him moan. That was something he wanted to see.

"Next time, I'm watching" He couldn't help but grin at the blush that appeared on the boy's face. Adding a second finger, he started moving them inside Colin, watching him moan. He made quite the sight right now, blush on his face, eyes glazed over with lust and lips red and kiss swollen. He memorized this for later use when the two of them would be working separate projects.

Curling his fingers, he started looking for the spot he had heard about. He changed angle slightly and suddenly Colin let out a loud moan. "Found it" he grinned again as he added a third finger and started pressing against the bundle of nerves. "Oh god oh god" Colin started fucking himself on Brock's fingers but it wasn't enough. "Brock please please please, I'm ready please"

With one last press against the nerves he removed his fingers before squeezing some more lube on his hand. Tossing the lube down the bed, he moved the lube hand to his dick and spread it, moaning slightly at the cold. Colin watched him though half closed eyes, hips moving unconsciously as his dick stood proudly against his stomach.

Finally he felt the head of Brock's dick against his entrance, he tried to push down but the older man's hands held him down. "This is going to hurt but it won't last long I promise" Colin nodded biting his lip before Brock pushed in slowly and let out a moan at the tight heat.

Colin let out a pained moan and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck as he kept pushing into the smaller body. It burned but there was a small amount of pleasure and he tried focusing on that instead of the pain. Burying his face into Brock's neck he felt tears starting to well up in his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

"It hurts" He started breathing heavier trying to get passed the pain and focus on the pleasure. "I can pull out and-"

"No!" Colin wanted to stop that train of thought. "Please don't, i'll be fine Brock, I just need to adjust" He tightened his arms around the man neck and kept breathing. Brock on the other hand was using every ounce of self-control he had not to pound into the tight heat that was wrapped around his dick. He started kissing Colin to distract himself and hopefully Colin as well.

After what felt like forever but was probably only a few minute, Colin moved his hips experimentally and moaned at the pleasure that shot though him. Brock, taking the hint, started moving slowly. He wanted to go faster but he didn't want to hurt his boyfriend, but after a few thrusts the boy started moaning and moving his hips in time with Brock thrusts. "Oh god, faster, move faster"

What kind of boyfriend would Brock be not to honor that request?

Colin moaned louder as the older man grabbed his hips and his thrusts picked up. Now he understood why some people were obsessed with sex, it was amazing, he didn't want to this to end ever.

But of course, luck wasn't on his side. He felt the heat polling in stomach telling him he was close. He didn't want to come yet but he suddenly felt Brock's dick hit his prostate, hard and he was done. He moaned Brock's name as he came without his dick being touched. 

Cum spilled over his chest and some even hit his chin. Brock felt Colin's walls tighten and with a few more thrusts, he also came inside his boyfriend. Brock almost collapsed onto his young lover but managed to catch himself. He smiled down at Colin, who was shaking slightly from the intensity of his orgasm. "That was amazing" He let out a shaky moan as his boyfriend pulled out. He blushed when he felt some of Brock's cum trickling out.

"Wish I had lasted longer" He mumbled before Brock gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "It was your first time, I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did, next time you'll last longer" The older man grinned before grabbing his boxers that were laying next to the bed and wiping the younger brunette down.

After Colin was clean and they kissed some more, they moved around and got under the covers. Colin sighed softly as he moved his head into his older lover's neck and the man wrapped his arms around his hips. After a few minutes of silence Colin spoke up. "I wish we could tell people about us" He knew it wasn't possibly though, if they did tell people Brock might end up going to jail and that was something neither of them wanted.

Brock kissed the top Colin's head and rubbed his back. "I do too, but we can't until you're eighteen, so until then it has to be a secret" Though he wished it didn't have to be. He wanted to tell everyone he knew about his adorable boyfriend who means the world to him.

Colin mumbled something but it sounded like sleepy giberish. "Go to sleep" Brock chuckled pulling the smaller man tighter against his own body. "We'll talk more tomorrow, we'll be here a few days so we ave plenty of time to hang out" He smiled as Colin mumbled something else and nuzzled the older man's neck before falling asleep.

Placing one last kiss to the top of his lover's head, Brock smiled and found himself drifting off to sleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I feel like a pervert now. Go easy on me, this is the first time I've written out sex before.


End file.
